The Falcon and the Nut-Job
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: A sequel to the Penguins of Madagascar episode 'The Falcon and the Snow Job'. Created by PoMlovah611, RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey…hi…how's it going? Heh. Story created by PoMlovah611, myself and some help from Chesshii on deviantART AKA Commander-Skipper from our roleplay's. And like PoMlovah611 always screams at us in big bold letters…**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Freaks!**

…**the freaks is my thing. X3 The indentation that hurts my eyes to read all the time is hers. XD**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_The Falcon and the Nut-Job._

_~PoM~_

"Hello Skipper…"

"Kitka!" Skipper heard her tone as soon as it rung in his ear holes, slowly the leader turned to see the hawk's delicate posture as he blinked, last time was not such a good ending for them, so he took a step back, "Uh, what... brings you here, doll face...?" He blinked and smiled slightly.

"Oh Skipper, my sweet, I just wanted to see you again. It's been a long time, after all." the falcon said as she rubbed her right wing with her left nervously. She then took a step closer to the penguin. "I missed you." she said, ever so sweetly.

Skipper eyed her features and swallowed a nervous lump in is throat. "I see that, and... it sure has" He let out a nervous chuckle, Only smiling slightly to her last comment, though kept his cool and stood tall sliding his fins behind his back.

"Why so shy, my little feathery warrior? Aren't you happy to see me?" The falcon took another step closer to the penguin until they were merely inches from each other.

"Ehh" Skippers blue eyes retorted and dilated back and forth to each of her brown pools as he looked up at her. Skipper was stopped by a wall, shifting a little, the penguin slid right by and took a few steps back and away again. "I'm not shy, just a, warm greeting, or which you all it" He smiled slightly more and tightened his fins behind his back watching every move and step she took, he wasn't good with some sort of lie, if that's what you will.

"My word, Skipper. You're blushing." Kitka grinned at the penguin.

"Maybe a little" He quietly admitted and ruffled his feathers before taking in a breath, "Besides seeing me which you have, please, state your business being here" Skipper perked a brow looking a bit more neutral.

Kitka smirked. "Skipper, you're talking as if you don't know me at all... and can't a falcon just visit the zoo once more to spend some time with her beloved penguin?" the peregrine falcon straightened.

Skipper cleared his throat, "Okay, okay... It's no problem just.." Truly skipper was not the best with ladies, well sometimes, but especially when it was an EX. Though after a moment the penguin stepped forward, maybe they could be great friends Skipper thought and nodded a little, "...Okay... what would you like to do then"? He smiled a little politely.

Kitka wrapped her wing around the penguin. "Anything. Anything you want." she whispered.

The short silence was interrupted by a stomach's growl.

Kitka's eyes widened as she realized how hungry she was. "Ehehe…excuse me." the falcon laughed nervously.

Skipper was pulled close as he shifted a little and made a small noise. Only his men were afraid of her talons and the fact she could rip them open like a marshmallow, but it never fazed Skipper, the penguin blinked, "Hungry I see" He smirked and now looked around.

"Maybe a bit... Do you have anything in mind?" Kitka asked, folding her wings.

Skipper glanced around her and fell in thought. "Hmm, what about Chinese?" Skipper smirked to her.

"That would be fine... shall we eat together?" Kitka grinned at the penguin.

"..Eh sure, I could go for some grub" He nodded, "Be right back doll" Skipper turned and slid off to Alice's work station and slid into a hatch he made for him and his men to get in through, after a moment the Penguin waddled back holding a large baggy and walked alongside her as they sat near the Fountain. Being mostly meat and noodle dishes, the penguin pecked at the Fishy ones, they sat now and began to eat.

Kitka licked her beak after a few mouthfuls of food then turned to Skipper. "This tastes great!" she said. "...Best I've ever tasted so far... You always know exactly what I'd like, Skipper." the falcon then smiled.

Skipper returned the smile gently after slurping up some fishy noodles. A small chuckled escaped him after wiping his beak. "Well for that I'm glad" The penguin's blue eyes glimmered toward her as he lowered his eyelids.

Kitka scooted near Skipper then stared into the penguin's beautiful blue eyes. "I really missed you, Skipper." she said softly.

Skipper glanced down, then back into the Falcon's eyes with a gentle gleam to his eye. "So I've heard" He smirked softly, and perked a brow. "How was the meal?" He leaned in softly, though trying to change the subject with that smug smirk on his face.

"It's perfect…" Kitka paused then added. "Just like you…" she said with a blush.

The penguin's eyes quickly averted away as he rubbed his head, and smirked slightly. He then paused and looked back to her and leaned in once more and grabbed her shoulders softly and gave her a stern look, "Kitka, what are you REALLY doing here"? The penguin had a hunch, not because of a meal, nor a visit, especially not something about, friendship. Skipper then blinked never leaving her gaze. "Please tell me the truth." His eyes shined.

Kitka gulped. "I c-came here b-because..." Kitka paused for a moment, looking for the right words. Then she sighed. "Because I love you, Skipper."

Skipper paused, only once has he correctly heard that from someone. The penguin let go of her and frowned, feeling like he swallowed a piece of glass. "...Kitka…" He let out in a soft sigh and glanced down.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Kitka asked.

Skipper frowned to his feet, "...I had a hunch. Just Kitka…" He glanced into her eyes and then quickly away, "... I can't have you around here, you know. We're two very different birds and we eat two _very_ different things. I can't have you terrorizing the entire zoo just for my own courting pleasure..." He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head somewhat guilty.

"Oh…" Kitka took a step back. "I-I understand…" she sighed with disappointment and sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry I even bothered to come… I shouldn't have… I mean…" She sighed again. She turned away from the penguin then shut her eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "I-I should go…" she stammered.

Skipper zipped up quickly, only to reach forward and stop her by grabbing her shoulders with a firm grip on a step higher from her, "Kitka stop!" He pleaded with a frown, wanting her to turn.

Kitka stopped then turned to face Skipper. Listening to what he has to say.

"Please don't go..." He then slid his flippers down her arms and held her wings in his flippers with a reassuring friendly smile.

Kitka blushed and smiled a bit. "Just to see you one more time, Skipper... it just..." she stopped and her eyes widened upon realizing she was saying this out loud.

The falcon turned even redder. "I'm... I'm sorry... I-..." she trailed off.

Skipper smirked and pulled her a little closer, "Last time..? Where would you be going?" He smirked and leaned in lowering his eyelids, "Don't be sorry Kitka... My feelings stay mutual" He winked. "...I just can't...be with you, you should understand. And for the safety of the zoo…" He explained letting her down gently. Though Skipper squeezed her wings softly, "However, I want to see your pretty face every day" He leaned a little closer with a sweet smile.

"I'll have to migrate for the winter in a few days. I don't know when I'll be back or if I ever will be back." Kitka's cheeks lit up with a shade of red as the penguin leaned toward her but she frowned and lowered her head when he said he couldn't be with her. She looked up and stared into his sparkling blue eyes when he said he wanted to see her face every day. "Why, Skipper... I'd never imagine that a strong, noble, and handsome commando penguin like yourself would ever say that to an ordinary falcon like me..." she said.

"...You're far from Ordinary babe" He commented and perked a brow, tightening his grip gently before settling a soft kiss on her wing. "...You do what you have to, but I want you to be safe, is that clear? I won't be able to handle anything if you're hurt, even if we are no more. I can't let you go that easily now can I?" He gave a smug smirk and stepped a little closer, tilting his head a little with a gentle smile.

Kitka blushed when the penguin kissed her wing but listened attentively to what the penguin had to say next. The falcon then glanced at the zoo clock then back at Skipper. "I have to go. I have things to attend to before I leave for the migration. But I'll be safe... for you, Skipper." Kitka said with a smile.

Skipper nodded to her and slid his flippers away longingly then waved her off with a gentle salute. "...I'll be here" He bowed his head after.

Kitka flapped her wings and flew a few feet from the ground. "Bye... Skipper..." She said sadly before flying over the Zoo's clock tower and out of sight.

The penguin sighed a little watching her go before slightly hanging his head sliding his flippers behind his back. "Mh.."

"Oh wait! Almost forgot..." Kitka said, returning to the zoo and landing in front of Skipper. She pulled out a feather from her wing and gave it to Skipper. "While I'm gone, a little something to remember me by..." she smiled then gave him a small kiss in the cheek before flying away for good.

Skipper jumped a bit but listened with care and grasping her auburn feather. Watching her leave for good he held it close with a pink tint along his beak. "Hmm…" he sighed dreamily. What a woman.

* * *

_~PoM~_

Kitka flew high above the zoo, flying over the walls. She was halfway over the park when she realized she'd forgot something else she had meant to say to Skipper, that she's always think of him wherever she went. Was it too late to go back and admit it? He already rejected her once…

Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she just went back quick and just said it. She finally made up her mind and made a U-turn headed back to the Central Park Zoo.

She arrived back at her destination in just moments, flapping her wings and scouting the ground for any signs of her penguin interest. He was nowhere to be found and it disappointed the falcon immensely.

"Maybe he went inside…" She wondered aloud to herself and decided against her new idea of visiting his home. The other penguins would surely freak out if she did anyway and with them around she couldn't really say much to Skipper in the first place.

With a sigh she was about to forget the whole thing and leave when a grey lump caught her eye on the zoo path. It was that tall lemur with the funny hat Skipper had saved that last time she'd been around. Maybe he could delay the message to her sweet penguin for her.

The falcon made her descend down into the zoo once more.

* * *

_~PoM~_

King Julien was minding his own business. Okay well actually he was about to go see what those stupid penguins were up to and be all up in theirs. Nothing wrong with that right?

The king sang a tune to himself as he walked down the concrete paths, strutting to the music he was singing. "_…Cuz I'm a private dancer…hm hm…dancing for money…and any old music will- _GAH, PREDATOR!" Julien cowered in fear as this gigantic bird landed right in front of him.

"Hello, little lump of fur..." Kitka greeted.

"Oh, eh, hello scary predator…" Julien laughed nervously.

"No need to fear. I already promised Skipper I wouldn't eat any of you zoo animals... at least... I think I did." the falcon grinned at the lemur.

"D-dat is great but, uh, is de bossy penguin around here somewhere? Preferably watching from a close enough distance? W-we can never be too careful about de things like dis...heh...Skipper!" The lemur's eyes darted left and right, desperately searching for any penguin he could find.

"Why are you looking for Skipper?" the falcon asked, narrowing her eyes at the lemur.

Julien rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous grin, shrugging modestly. "Calling Skipper? Eh who is calling Skipper? Dats not at all what I'm doing. You got it all wrong, large terrifying bird…"

"Mhmm... right... Well could you delay a message to him for me?" Kitka asked and sighed at the unchanging trembling form of the lemur king. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just wanted to know if you could delay a message to Sk-"

"A-and I am believing you! It is just, wouldn't you rather spend time together de three of us? With him watching very closely? With us? So you cannot be ripping me to shreds- Eh, I mean so we can be hanging out together! Dat is fun, yes? And being safe for me?"

"I'm NOT going to hurt you." the falcon repeated, getting irritated. "And don't forget I came to your rescue when another falcon tried to eat you." Kitka said, raising her brow.

King Julien let his guard down completely, throwing away his fear. "Oh yeah. Forgot about dat part. You often forget things while in extreme peril. Eh, anyway, what are you doing here in de zoo?"

The falcon smiled sheepishly. "Just came by for a quick visit, I guess." Kitka then added, "Plus, I miss this place so much..."

"So tell me woman, what is going on between you and de bossy penguin? Let us gossip!"

Kitka took a step away from the lemur. "Erm... I'm not comfortable sharing personal things with ones I hardly even know..."

"Oh be excusing me please, I, am your illustrious King Julien. Hm." the lemur bowed to her and kissed her wing with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

Kitka pulled her wing away and stepped back. "N-no thank you. I- I don't like gossiping..."

"Eh, okay. Say you are very nice for a savage killer."

"Why thank you... You're not so bad yourself for a lemur..."

"Oh thank you! Tell you what, I'm gonna let you have Mort. I am hoping dat you can 'take him off my hands' if ya know what I'm meaning..." Julien nudged the falcon with a wink.

"Er... No thank you. I promised Skipper I wouldn't take any of the zoo animals, remember?" Kitka reminded.

"Ah but us lemurs are being NATIVE zoo animals. We like just got here after a whole plane thing, went to de Europe, you should of been dere! We had some wild times I'm tellin ya!" Julien sighed as he recollected. "Yes, those silly penguins.. Eh," the lemur smirked as an idea popped into his head to get the falcon to talk. "Which one is being your favorite again?"

"Why, it's Skip-... N-no I-I don't want to talk about it... not unless he..." then the falcon sighed.

"No worries, falcon-woman. You do not have to say a word! Shush up and let us have some fun!" Julien exclaimed before climbing on the falcon's back to ride, patting her feathers.

"Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF ME!" The falcon shrieked, spreading her wings and trying to shake the annoying lemur off her.

"I've always wanted to do de flying thingy! But de only birds I know are those stupid ones dat cannot do de flying! I was thinking dat now dat I know you…" Julien looked at her hopefully, yellow eyes begging. "We could do de flying together."

"I've never flown with something on my back before..." Kitka said. "And I don't plan to..."

"Oh be coming on! Dat other scary falcon did it with de Skipper penguin! Didn't dat look like fun? And who needs dose stupid flightless birds all lame and walking-like. No, WE are better den dem. WE can be flying! You cannot be letting fear ruling your life. You got to STAND UP." The lemur announced and stood at attention on top of her back, much to her alarm. "And you got to claw de eyes out of de people who are against you! …Eh at least I think dats what you savage killers do. Am I being right? Now FLY Miss Kitty-ka! Be flying with de sky spirits wind!"

"We? N..No I don't think so. I don't want to. No could you please get off..." The falcon said.

Julien sulked and plopped his royal rump back down on the bird's back, moping with his arms crossed. "Well dis is being a killing of de buzzes. We are just sitting on de ground all still and full of motionlessness! We are-" the lemur stopped midsentence, dawning an almost evil smirk. He leaned far over to pick up a nearby stick he spotted. The very stick that would be the fruit of the plan he just grew in his head. He quietly snickered to himself, looking over the stick with glee.

"Don't you dare..." Kitka warned.

"I am going to pretend I did not hear dat warning…Now FLY my pretty terror, FLY!" Julien said before jabbing the falcon in the tail feathers hard. The bird squawked in exclamation, flying a good three feet in the air, flapping her large and beautiful brown wings. Turns out it wasn't that hard flying with someone on your back. It took some getting used to of course, but it really wasn't that bad.

"Woah... WOAH!" Kitka shrieked while trying to balance herself in the air. "O-Okay, okay... I'll admit... It's not that bad... Erm... Where do you wanna go?" she asked the lemur on her back.

"We obviously have to go up, duh. Don't you know we are flying?"

"I thought you wanted to go forward but I'll give you a 'birds-eye-view' of the zoo if you like." Kitka then flapped her wings harder and she slowly rose higher and higher until they were high enough to see the whole zoo beneath them.

"Yes! I can be seeing my whole kingdom at once! I'M FLYING! WOO! I'M FLYING EVERYBODY, I'M-" The lemur looked down at the falcon's glare directed back at him. "I mean, WE'RE flying. You are being like a graceful angelic thingy! Heh." Julien looked down at the view and was filled with full excitement once more. He put one fist up in the air to cheer again while the other rested on the falcon's shoulder, petting her feathers. He was so busy cheering he didn't notice the slight smile the falcon was giving him, nor the blush.

"C'mon... do you wanna go down or if you want, I can take you around a bit of New York for a while." Kitka said with a mischievous smile.

"WOOHOO I'M- Eh, around New York you say? Hmm, I've always wanted to view my ENTIRE kingdom... I'm in! Let's go!" Julien agreed and Kitka started flying over the zoo gates.

Down below in the zoo, Maurice and Marlene looked up at the loud exclamations.

"Is that…Julien?" Marlene quirked an eyebrow. "And hey…isn't that that same falcon from that first time before? Yeah I'm wondering _a lot_ of things here…"

"Your majesty!" Maurice cried in alarm as the giant bird was flying off with the lemur king out of the zoo.

What the two mammals thought were shouts of terror was actually happy cheering but it sounded too distant for them to hear what it really was. To them this was horrifying and horrible.

"Big bird!" Mort exclaimed in innocent awe.

"Oh man, that crazy falcon took King Julien again!" Maurice freaked out.

Marlene wondered aloud again while tapping her chin, looking up at the sky. "I'm wondering, wasn't it some other crazy falcon that took Julien last time and not that one that we jumped to conclusions on thinking she took him the last time when she didn't?"

Let's just say her pondering was ignored.

"We gotta get the penguins on this! He'll be a three course meal by sunset!" Maurice shouted and ran off to the penguin's habitat hoping they could help get back his royal pain.

* * *

_~PoM~_

In the air high above New York City, Kitka flapped her wings gracefully.

"My nest is over there... You remember, right? The Consolidated, Amalgamated Building..." Kitka said, pointing her beak at the tall building.

"Oh yeah, dat place where I was almost eated up by dat savage bird with de boy-parts 'stead of de girl-parts. I remember DAT place…" Julien rolled his eyes but by miracle he caught on to something. "Um…Mrs. Kitty-ka lady? Can I be asking you a question?"

"Yes?" the falcon raised her brow, curious about what the lemur has to ask her.

"Are you going to be eating me?" Julien asked blankly, finally realizing how odd it was that she was taking him to her nest which was so far away from the zoo. He didn't fully not suspect she had other intentions that didn't have to do with her stomach.

"No... No... Of course not... I promised I wouldn't eat any of you guys..." Kitka said. She made a U-turn, steering clear of the tall building. "Let's go back to the zoo. I think your subjects are waiting for you..." she told the lemur.

"No, no! I am wanting to be going to your nest-y building place! Be going back! I am begging you!" Julien started to pull on her feathers, trying to steer her back the other way. He hopped up and down on her back, almost throwing a tantrum.

"Okay! ACK! Calm dow-Ack! I'm turning!" Kitka coughed as the lemur repeatedly hopped on her back. She immediately turned to the direction of the Consolidated Amalgamated Building where they landed on the roof. When the lemur jumped off her, she asked, "Why do you want to be here?"

"Because I'm liking being with you, silly predator!"

Kitka blushed then said, "You know, you're not as annoying as Skipper said..."

"Thank-you!" the king smiled. "But am I as handsome as he didn't say? Dink about it."

"Maybe..." Kitka said with a chuckle. She looked back at the zoo then back at Julien. "Are you sure you don't want to return to you little 'kingdom'? Your subjects might be needing you..."

"Why would I go back to de zoo when you are not at it, my flight-abled one?"

Kitka blushed then shook her head. "Er... because it's your home?" she answered plainly.

"But at my home dere isn't a big beautiful bird to be keeping me company." Julien said as he made himself comfortable in her nest, putting his hands behind his head, resting back. "All I got is four not-being-nice-to-look-at, penguins."

Kitka lay down on her back in her nest right beside the lemur. "Well…that's very nice of you to say, Julien." she said with a sweet voice.

Julien winked at her.

Kitka blushed.

The king turned to his side, reaching up to her chest feathers. It was a pretty bold move to make and he could possibly lose his hand for it but he trailed back up to her wings, petting those more respectively.

Kitka glanced at the lemur beside her and scooted closer.

Julien lifted his head up to stare into her hazel brown eyes. He noticed she looked a bit unsure. "Now who in their right mind would toss to de side such a beautiful woman?"

Kitka sighed. "Skipper would..." she said, recalling her beloved penguin from the past.

"He does not know what he is missing here. What a foolish ding for him to do. I would never do such to you, you know dat?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope." Julien shook his head. "I'd be too scared to. Just LOOK at your brute beauty. But right now I am just focused on de beauty part. You are very pretty if you aren't minding me saying again."

Kitka smiled at the compliment. "Th-thank you." she replied.

Julien smirked at her with a nod, giving her another wink and leaning back against her nest.

Kitka sat up. "Are you sure you don't want to go back yet?" she asked suddenly.

"Is something being wrong?"

"N-nothing... Nothing's wrong... I just have some things to do before I migrate for winter and..." the falcon trailed off.

The king cut her off by bringing her wings up to his lips and kissing her wingtip.

Kitka blushed then pulled her wing close. "Stop it!" She said with a giggle.

"You really want me to?" the king asked with a slight smirk, leaning his elbow against the rim of the nest, tantalizing her.

The falcon turned her head a bit to the left, eyes still locked with the lemur's, as she rubbed the back of her neck shyly. Her cheeks lit up with a lovely shade of pink. Though she hated to admit it, she was falling for the lemur.

"Kitty-ka?"

"Hm?"

"It is being okay if you are still thinking about de bossy penguin. I already know everybody is always liking him better than me anyways. I am just always pretending not to. So it is okay if you are feel de same ways as everybody else." Julien admitted, making the falcon frown with guilt at making the lemur feel this way.

Kitka suddenly wrapped her wings around the lemur's neck and pressed her beak against his lips. She then broke the kiss after a few seconds. "No... It's you I'm thinking of right now."

"It is? Mmph!" The lemur asked and was pulled back into another kiss.

The falcon pulled away. "Yes..." Kitka lowered he eyelids while looking at the lemur. "You, and only you."

"I am liking de sounds of dis!" Julien smiled.

"I... I love you, Julien." Kitka murmured, resting her head on the lemur king's chest while putting her wing on it.

The lemur gasped, hesitantly putting his arm around the bird to hold her. "You are really loving me?" he asked in disbelief, never actually hearing someone that wasn't himself proclaiming love for him before. Stupid Mort didn't count.

"Yes!" Kitka said with a small laugh. "Why else would I be doing this if I wasn't _loving you_?"

"Kitka?" Julien looked up at her, resting on her feathers and his mouth quivered. "Why are you loving me?"

"Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"No one has ever not pretended to be liking me before…" the lemur looked down.

"Well now you have someone." Kitka smiled.

Julien nodded and turned to look ahead at the starting sunset from atop the high building.

The two sat in the nest, staring out at the sky with only the backs of them visible and then,

"Can you be eating Mort for me?"

"No, I can't."

"Dats okay. I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Story contributed to by PoMlovah611, RandomFanfictioner13, and myself. I am surprised this story got so much reception. Wow! LONG LIVE JITKA! …and Skitka I suppose with how you look at this next chapter. **

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**OW!**_

**~Natty.**

* * *

_The Falcon and the Nut-Job._

_~PoM~_

"Now calm down, lemur! Tell us what happened!" Skipper ordered calmly to the ecstatic animal in front of him.

"J-Julien!" Maurice cried. "He was carried off to the falcon's nest again! He's gonna be eaten again!"

Skipper's eyes widened at this, unnoticed by the others as he began to look a bit guilty. She couldn't have...not because he had ended things with her again... She wouldn't...

"A falcon?" Private gasped. "But the only one we know is-"

"Two." Skipper interrupted, slapping his flipper over the boy's beak. "We know TWO falcons that could have done this."

Kowalski frowned. "Ah, Skipper...I understand your concerns or rather your past relationship, and considering the fact that last time we probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and blamed your love interest the way we did..."

Skipper nodded. "Exactly. So it's settled. It was that boy fal-"

"But we can jump to conclusions this time and say Kitka is the culprit." Kowalski finished and saw the outrage in his leader's face directed at him. "Oh come on! We can't be going through this same situation of denial here! Your love interest is a PREDATOR! Must I break out the hand puppets to explain that?!"

"Either way, we know where to look!" Maurice told.

"It could've been any falcon." Skipper said. "You know. Any falcon except Kitka. That's all I'm saying."

"You're kidding, right?" Maurice shouted. "Why not just say it was a falcon and go find Julien already?"

Private frowned. "I sure hope he's alright..."

"That being said, let's go rescue Ring-tail from the falcon- that ISN'T Kitka- and bring him back here so we can clear up this whole mess on Miss Kitka's name...AGAIN." Skipper glared back at all of them before waddling off to the zoo exit.

With a sigh, Kowalski pulled out his hand puppets from nowhere on his flippers and began following the leader. Rico and Private followed as well as Maurice and Mort.

Marlene blinked on the ice flow as they all left her behind. "Okay so should I just wait here until you all come back or-" the otter sighed when she realized they were already gone. Then she frowned, pointing curiously. "Okay NOW I'm starting to wonder about the whole hand puppets thing..."

* * *

_~PoM~_

Julien drew circles with his fingers on her delicate wings, with his head against her chest as they looked out at the half red sun. It would be dark in a few hours and the sun would be fully set but the king still stayed their listening to her breathing and heartbeat. For some reason it was faster than his own. Was that a predator thing?

Suddenly Kitka's head shot up, looking around. "Julie, I think we should be going back now..."

Julien turned and whined. "Awwww do we have to be going?"

"I'll come and stay if you want."

"No it is being okay. It is getting late though. Are you being sure we have to go back?" Julien reluctantly got on her back.

"Yes, and we have to hurry... Are you ready?" Kitka said, spreading her wings.

"I cannot be being ready when I am not wanting to leave! Why can we not be staying here?" the king protested.

"C'mon Julien... I-I'll still stay with you! We just have to go to the zoo before dark that's all... Don't the penguins check on the animals before lights-out? If they see your absence, you'll be in trouble..."

"I am not being concerned of dose flightless birds." Julien scoffed. "WHY would I leave this nest for THEM of all peoples?"

Kitka's eyes shifted left and right, searching for an excuse. "Do you make smoothies?"

"Eh, no. Maurice is de one who makes those." The king answered with an uncaring shrug.

"Can you ask him to make us some?"

"If dat is what you are wanting, my pretty terror then all de smoothies are being yours."

The falcon sighed with relief. "Great! Let's go!" She then flapped her wings, lifting the two up in the air then flew toward the Central Park Zoo.

The lemur nearly fell off the birds back at how quickly they flew out of there but he shrugged it off and just held tighter onto his beloved bird, not seeing the male falcon fly straight to the nest they had just left.

* * *

_~PoM~_

As the six animals walked along the city sidewalks, most of them had a drooped or annoyed expression. Kowalski walked hunched over with a heavy sigh and an eye roll. Private was just frowning which figured because the small penguin didn't really get as annoyed so easily. Maurice groaned in annoyance with shake of the head as he himself trudged along. Rico looked the least annoyed but still had his eyes narrowed as he walked, and last there was little Mort carelessly skipping along with them. Nothing ever really annoyed the little guy. By now you might be able to guess why they were like this. It was a little obvious.

"I'm just saying, there can be thousands and thousands of falcons out there!" Skipper went on, having not stopped his aloud doubts since they'd left the zoo. "We can't just put all our eggs in one basket to blame ONE that's most likely positively innocent!"

"Skipper!" Kowalski snapped finally

"What?" The leader turned.

"Why don't you think our culprit is Kitka? I mean... there are PLENTY of evidences. You taught that male falcon a lesson in our previous encounter so why would he even return in the first place!? Can't we just blame Kitka and move on from your PATHETIC and downright DESPERATE rants!? HUH!?" Kowalski breathed deeply in and out, chest heaving as he finished his outburst. He then realized what he just said. "S-sir..."

Skipper stared at him for a moment before completely disregarding and walking past him on the sidewalk much to Kowalski's relief. "I don't think it was Kitka. Had to be someone else."

Kowalski returned to his slumped over and mentally tired expression, walking on as well.

Mort who was still skipping along halted and frowned. He miraculously started to maybe catch on. "Are we going to find King Julien?" the mouse lemur asked innocently, making all the elder animals stop in their tracks save for Skipper, a look of concern on their faces.

"Yea," Maurice attempted to assure the tiny mouse lemur. "We will."

"Of course we'll find him, Mort. You don't have to worry about that." Private said.

"Uh-huh." Rico nodded.

"Yea!" The leader agreed. "We'll find him! Anywhere but Kitka's nest!"

"Man!" Maurice glared at the bird, getting fed up.

"I'm sorry for protecting an innocent!" Skipper defended.

"Only innocent one in all this is Julien!" Maurice snapped back. "He was only minding his own business when you're killer girlfriend swooped down and lifted his sorry butt!"

"EX-girlfriend and my past feelings that are obviously no longer present has NOTHING to do with my judgment on this matter!" The leader said back, now facing Maurice. "And it wasn't Kitka. Speaking with complete unclouded judgment here."

"Then who was it?" Maurice glared.

"I don't know, but it wasn't her!" Skipper responded.

"Mauriiice?" Mort called in a sing-song voice.

Maurice looked down. "What, Mort?"

Mort hugged him sweetly. "I liiike you and King Julien!"

Maurice bit his lip, feeling guilty and thinking what would happen if he had to break sudden tragic news of their king to the little guy. He didn't like the feeling of having to do so. The sudden urge to find Julien grew stronger with a twinging of loss he experimented putting in his heart. The feeling stung and felt nothing but bitter. They _needed _to find Julien safe. "Yea, same here. Let's keep looking." The aye-aye said hastily and pushed past the tiny lemur.

Mort frowned for a moment, not understanding but soon smiled again as he thought of something else. "Ooh and the penguins!" Mort went on. "I like the penguins!"

"Yep." Maurice sighed as they walked. "Everybody adores the penguins."

"And everyone loves King Julien!" Mort giggled. "I love King Julien!"

"Yea, sure Sad-eyes." Skipper said with an eye-roll, having been listening in.

"Do you love King Julien?" Mort asked the team's analyst suddenly, catching him a bit by surprise.

"Pardon?" Kowalski asked, disbelief written all over his face.

Mort latched onto the scientist's leg in an embrace. "I said you like King Julien! Riiight?"

Kowalski started to clarify. "Well, it depends the terms you're thinking. Like could have many meanings between people, such as love, friendship, hate, not to mention the unofficial term 'frienemy' which would-"

"Soldier!" Skipper scolded and shook his head. "He's not going to understand any of that so why would you even bother to-"

"Oh." Mort nodded and cheered. "Yay I hate King Julien!"

The leader penguin laughed, commenting with a smirk. "So he does understand."

"I wouldn't go around saying that!" Maurice told him.

"But the Skipper penguin hates King Julien!" Mort argued innocently, making the leader turn around in his walking with his eyes wide and protest to that statement given.

Skipper was about to say something to that when Private interrupted him.

"Look! I think we've found it!" Private pointed up at the skyscraper up the block.

Almost as if in response there was a falcon screech that came through the air.

"Julien!" Maurice cried in alarm and started to race for the building.

"Oh yay!" Mort ran.

"...According to this website we aren't to show aggression around the falcon's territory!" Kowalski ran with his smartphone.

* * *

_~PoM~_

Kitka flew back to the zoo with a ring-tailed lemur on her back. She landed in the lemur habitat and the lemur king jumped off her back and onto the floor. The falcon then straightened and groomed her feathers for a while.

"And how are you feeling my beautiful flight-able bird?" The king asked lovingly after the trip.

"Never better..." the falcon then panted. "I-I guess I'm a bit thirsty... and tired..."

"Let your king be fixing all of dat while you rest on de royal throne." the lemur led her to the almost highchair-like structure.

Kitka sat on the throne and tucked her head under her wing to rest.

"I shall be back in just a moment, my royal one."

"Mh." Kitka responded after tucking her head deeper under her wing.

Julien started to go off to get the drinks but paused. Biting his lip and going for it, he hopped up onto the thrown to pull her into a long kiss before pulling away and running off to the bar breathlessly.

When the lemur pulled away, the falcon blinked, processing what just happened. A blush formed on her cheeks then she glanced at the bar, dreamily looking at the ring-tailed lemur before settling back in to rest.

Julien hummed happily to himself as he prepared the smoothies, casting a suggestive look over at the falcon and winking in her direction, watching her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of crimson.

Kitka lowered her eyelids and smiled at the lemur.

She then flew to the bar and sat next to the ring-tailed lemur, watching him finish making the smoothie.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just put a bunch of fruits together. Fruits have like meat in them sort of right? Eh, anyway I'm hoping you are liking it. Maurice usually does this but being as he is not really being here I had to do it myself…" the lemur trailed off, nervously and flustered, looking away.

Kitka took a sip of the smoothie then licked her beak. "It's delicious! I like it..." she smiled before taking another sip. "Where are your fellow lemurs anyway?"

"Hm, dat I am not knowing. I'm sure they are being around here somewhere. It is getting late. They should be back by now but eh, I am not really caring about them so much." Julien waved it off. "Besides, they are not being as nearly as good looking as you…"

Kitka gave him a small kiss in the cheek before locking her gaze with his. "Thanks, love." she said.

"Tell me something my beautiful creature… Anything…" the king begged, fluttering his eyelids.

"Well… first time I heard of you was when I was with Skipper. He said you were the most annoying, ungrateful, and selfish mammal he's ever known. At first I thought you were especially cuz you scared me with your little voice acting when Skipper went after the falcon that got you and because you interrupted our kiss with you pecking scene…" The falcon paused, realizing that these words were hurting her lover. "B-but I know now how wrong Skipper was and how wrong I was too. You're actually the sweetest, most caring, and not all that selfish mammal I've ever known." Kitka said sweetly.

Julien rolled his eyes. "Well not DAT. I am already knowing all of DAT, but thank you for praising your illustrious king, my illustrious queen…" he finished seductively.

"Well, what do you wanna hear?" Kitka raised her brow at the lemur.

"My queen Kitty-ka…"

Kitka leaned closer, waiting for the lemur to continue. "Yes, my king?" she said.

The king leaned in over the bar and stole her beak in a sweet kiss.

"Mmh~" Kitka said, kissing back.

"Mmm...Kitty-ka..." the king smiled into the kiss.

"Julien..." Kitka leaned in closer enjoying every moment of their sweet kiss.

* * *

_~PoM~_

The group soon reached the top of the building to find no bird or lemur in sight. They all found that scaling the building the second time, which was being Skipper's idea again, was not "easier the second time around" like the leader who persuaded them to try this a second time had said. They ended up missing the falcon. It had flown off the top of the building when they had been just feet from reaching it. Due to the wind from its powerful wings shaking the rope, no one was able to see who this falcon was, nor if it was carrying a certain ring-tailed annoyance.

"See? No sign of the royal pain OR Miss Kitka. I told you she wasn't behind this." Skipper said triumphantly.

"Skipper, perhaps it would be wise to search for clues first. We might have just missed them." Kowalski suggested.

Skipper crossed his flippers. "Fine. But I doubt you'll find anything." he snorted.

"Skippah! Guys! I found something!" Private shouted from beside a nest.

"What!?" Skipper exclaimed.

When the group gathered near Private, the young penguin held out his flippers in front of them.

"Hmm…" Kowalski said, picking up the objects on Private's flippers. "A falcon feather and a tuft of lemur fur..."

"I found it in Kitka's nest!" Private told him.

Skipper scoffed and folded his flippers. "Still doesn't prove anything. That could have been from the last time we did this whole scenario."

"Says you." the leader huffed

"Skipper please be reasonable..." Kowalski pleaded. "They're fresh and according to wind speed and direction..." he said, licking his flipper and holding it up in the air then looked at the direction of the wind. "Strange... Our culprit falcon headed toward the zoo."

"That lemur fur could belong to anyone!" Skipper argued. "I heard there's a lot of lemurs here in New York."

"And just where did you hear that information?" Kowalski quirked a brow.

Skipper gave him a warning glare. "Heard it while visiting Manfredi's grave. You, uh, wanna visit sometime, Kowalski? Sure he'd love to see you right beside him in those shallowy depths.

"Geeahhh, nothankyouIamgood..." the second-in-command squeezed out nervously.

As the others looked around more, the leader wandered over to where the big nest was.

"Instead of looking for clues that Miss Kitka is guilty we should be looking for clues that she's innocent, which she is. The dame probably has a sturdy alibi!" Skipper pushed out his flippers. He sat on the edge of the nest and heard a slight crunch, pulling out a slightly stale green leaf just like the ones that are present on Julien's crown. "Oh come on that leaf could have came from anywhere!"


End file.
